All in the Name of God
by M. D. Jensen
Summary: Religion in the eyes of the Enterprise crew. Did we leave God behind us on Earth? One chapter for each of the 7 main characters.
1. Archer: Someone Had to Make the Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

~*~ Please note that none of these views directly reflect my opinions of God, religion, Truth or the like, and none of this is meant to offend/question/discriminate anyone~*~

Okay, well, after Chosen Realm I really wanted to do something, but I got writer's block really, really badly. I decided to continue with the God-theme, so I came up with this. It's messed up; it's all the main characters' views on God. Let the record show that I have no clue about Vulcan or Denoublulen Gods. I am prepared for many flames on this from people telling me they see it differently. I would just like to say this: while I'd love to hear your opinions and criticisms, I would prefer it in a civil manner. That said, on with the show. First up is Archer.

**__**

All in the Name of God: Archer

Someone Had to Make the Stars

God. God. God, God, God it's a name! God is a name that we apply to an abstract concept of the Divine because we have no idea what exactly the Divine is. 

God is a name and people do things, claiming to be under the authority of that name. Well, I'm _tired_ of it. 

People ask me if I believe in God. How can you believe in a word? How can you claim to know what you're talking about if you think you can even come up with a word for someone like… something like… damn. 

If there is a God, he took my father. He took my mother. He took friends, and comrades; He took my crewmen and He takes everyone, in the end. 

People ask me if I believe in God. I say I believe in More, but I don't believe in 'god' because 'god' is just three letters that you can write on paper; 'god' is just a single syllable that you can mention in passing when you want to prove your point.

If there is a God, he's given me shit. He's given me no special favors. He's put everything just within reach and put a chain around my neck so I just… can't… touch it. 

Come to think of it, maybe God's a Vulcan. But then there's an even more depressing thought.

If there isn't a God, though, then why am I here? No, I don't mean that as in 'why do I exist?', I mean it as in why am I _out_ here? Out here among the stars. On this ship. On _Enterprise_. Why do I have this chance to see all this- to live this adventure?

I don't know if I believe in God- God as a being, a word- as a concept, even. But I believe in what I see, and I can see stars. And someone had to make them. 

Hmmmmm… not bad, I think! Tell me your opinions of it! Next chapter is the cynical Mr. Reed, so that should be fun!


	2. Reed: Not My God

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

~*~ Please note that none of these views directly reflect my opinions of God, religion, Truth or the like, and none of this is meant to offend/question/discriminate anyone~*~

Well, I got myself into this so I figured I'd keep going. And once more, I'd just like to reiterate (that's redundant!) the fact that I have a mere abstract concept of what I want this to be, and that I would like your opinions but not your mindless 'you're wrongs'. Thanks for bothering to read this! And here we have everyone's favorite phaser-happy (not to be confused with actually _happy_) Brit, Malcolm Reed. 

**__**

All in the Name of God: Reed

Not My God

My father told me there's a God. Mum just nodded. I was two years old the first time he said it and almost every day for the next sixteen years he told me the same thing. Mum nodded. I nodded.

My father's God was a War God. A let's-defend-our-country-it's-our-duty-and-uphold-the-family-honor God. A Malcolm-this-is-the-way-it-is-deal God. Of course, it sounded much more eloquent when he said it. 

His God always agreed with him. His God was his reason for what he did, what Grandfather did- what I had to do to uphold the bloody family honor. His God was the sort of God who stood behind him, nodding approval and saying listen to your father Malcolm he knows what's right for you. 

Fuck him.

My father is the kind of person who can say "my God", just like anyone else can, but he can make you think he _means_ it. He can say "my God" and you think to yourself, yes, it is your God, isn't it? No other God would have ever been allowed in my household. 

My father's God was my God until I gave up on both of them. Fuck both of them. That's not my God. That's not my God. Do I have a God?, people ask me. 

I'm not sure. 

That came out slightly differently than I thought… I kinda like it, though. Next up, Hoshi. 


	3. Hoshi: 57 Ways to Say God

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

~*~ Please note that none of these views directly reflect my opinions of God, religion, Truth or the like, and none of this is meant to offend/question/discriminate anyone~*~

You know the drill by now. I'm leaving that little statement up there, though, just to make sure you aren't confused. And here we have our little linguist, Hoshi Sato.

**__**

All in the Name of God: Hoshi

57 Ways to Say 'God'

I can say 'God' in fifty-seven languages. And for all fifty-seven languages, at least a one person who can speak them believes in their God whole-heartedly.

I believe in God. Not whole-heartedly, but unwaveringly. I believe that there is a better place we go from here; I believe that someone is looking out for us, no matter how lonely or scared we may become. I believe because of what I've seen, the good and the bad, and because of those fifty-seven people, and the countless others out there.

I've never met anyone who believes in God one hundred percent, one hundred percent of the time, but I do know that there are people out there. There are people who can look at the world and say to themselves, "oh, yes, I understand" and these people can see that there is a God, of some sorts. Man or woman, alien or not, corporeal being or essence, they believe in God. That's good enough for me. 

God means something slightly different in every language. In some, the noun is masculine. In others, feminine. Some words give it the connotation of an all-powerful spirit being, while others make it seem like an old wise man with a long white beard sitting in a big chair somewhere above our heads. It doesn't matter to me- which God is the real God- and I'm not sure I could even take a guess. But I believe there's a God, of some sort, and I can say that in fifty-seven ways. 

Hmmm… definitely lost my flow on this one. Hoshi's never been a favorite character, but I like her enough that I'd feel bad not including her, y'know? Please review and tell me anything I could've done to improve this one, and maybe I can work up enough juice to modify this entry. Next up is T'Pol… how am I gonna do that one?!? Stay tuned to find out.


	4. T'Pol: The Logic of Faith

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

~*~ Please note that none of these views directly reflect my opinions of God, religion, Truth or the like, and none of this is meant to offend/question/discriminate anyone~*~

Ooof. You just try writing from a Vulcan's POV on spiritual issues. This, of course, is T'Pol. 

**_All in the Name of God: T'Pol_**

**_The Logic of Faith_**

The conception of God as an elderly man sitting on a throne and governing all is illogical. The concept that God can only be communicated with in special places while a man designated as 'enlightened' wears elaborate robes is illogical.

The human conception that they have the ability to personify an infinite being such as their God is illogical.

During my time spent with humans, I have witnessed many of their Gods. Many are superficial; almost all are far too concerned with their hand-gestures and embroidered cloth to ever reach a state of enlightenment, if this is even possible.

It is logical to believe in God, in the sense that it is logical to believe we have a purpose. This is based upon the argument: 'if we have no purpose, then why are we here to begin with?'. Therefore, if there were a purpose to our existence, then there logically would be an afterlife, and immortal soul, essentially, for how can a life that truly ends truly have a purpose?

The Vulcan 'soul' is known as a _katra_. The _katra_ is the essence of a being- their self. Most Vulcans believe, and I concur, that after bodily death the _katra_ remains. 

Up until this point in the argument, all statements could be based on pure logic.

It is a slight leap of faith, however, to believe that, since we do not die, there must be someone/thing/God waiting for us when our _katras_ move on. 

When humans ask me if I am willing to make this 'leap of faith', as they have essentially asked me on many occasions, I explain to them that I am not willing to believe in an elderly man who sits on a throne all day, governing all. This is illogical. I am, however, willing to assume, based on logic, that there is an afterlife, an all-purpose to life in general and that, thusly, there is a God, in some capacity- a ruling force who gives life purpose. This seems only logical. 

Mmm… well, midterms have worn me out, I think I should get some sleep. I'll write more tomorrow, as it will probably be a snow day! Yeah! Next up is Phlox!


	5. Phlox: Because She Did

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

~*~ Please note that none of these views directly reflect my opinions of God, religion, Truth or the like, and none of this is meant to offend/question/discriminate anyone~*~

Okay, well, I know nothing about the Denobulan concept of God. Nor do I know how to spell Denobulan, actually. But here's what I did: I had no clue how to do this, then suddenly it combined in my mind with the death of Kellie Waymire, the actress who played Cutler, most memorably in the episode Dear Docter. Thusly, Phlox's chapter was born! And yes, I did sorta take their relationship "up a notch", but I still wanted it to be basically platonic. 

**__**

All in the Name of God: Phlox

Because She Did

'God' is not a concept most Denobulans dwell on. It is generally accepted by my people that if there is a God, then there is a God, and that's basically it. Most of us have no religion, no assurance of a 'better place' or a 'Divine planner'. We don't assume that what will happen will happen, because we don't assume that fate exists. And we don't assume we will have our questions answered eventually, because we don't assume there is an 'eventually'. 

Really, then, what makes to most sense to us is not to ask questions about that sort of thing in the first place. 

Some consider that a depressing way to live. I didn't used to, because therein lies the point- I never considered anything I couldn't prove without numbers and charts and science.

But now I believe in God. I believe in a Divine Plan. I believe in somewhere better. 

I believe because she did. 

Elizabeth Cutler- she told me she believed in God. Not a Bible God, or a Torah God, or any other God you can find in a book. She told me she believed that there's something after this- something better, somewhere warm and sunny, where you can rest. Where no one hurts and no one is ever tired.

No one had ever told me anything like this before. None of my wives, none of my family or friends… she told me she believed. A week later, she died. Like so many I have known, like so many I have treated, she died. 

I, of course, was the one to do the exam. Who else could have, regardless of how I felt about it? 

She was still lovely. Not in a conspicuous way, but in the way of someone who sees something better. Who can look at evil and see the good that will come of it. I sat beside her after she had looked death in the face, and then gone away smiling, gone away somewhere better.

Suddenly, I believed in a God. I believed because now that she was dead, I couldn't stand the thought of never seeing her again. I believed, because I wanted something to hold on to, some way to assure myself that I would see my friend once more.

I regret that I barely know Elizabeth Cutler. For all the time I had spent with her, all the things I felt for her, I understood her intricacies on only a very shallow level. But I do know that she believed in God, and I believe because I need to see her- her and everyone else I've ever lost- again. I believe because I want to; I need to. I believe because she did. 

;_; so sad. We miss you, Kellie! Anywho, next up is Travis. Um, how can I make his interesting... he's sorta one-dimensional, when you think about it!


	6. Mayweather: A Face for the Name

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

~*~ Please note that none of these views directly reflect my opinions of God, religion, Truth or the like, and none of this is meant to offend/question/discriminate anyone~*~

Hmmmm… Travis Mayweather. He grew up in space. He's got a great body. His father died in one episode, but that arc fell flat on its face. One time he was hooked up like a big battery. He does funny things with Jell-O and he can fly a spaceship real good. 

Yeah. Um, can we say underdeveloped character? So this, while not really that hard to write may seem a little awkward or lacking. That's merely because I'm trying to write about God from the point of view of a character who doesn't seem to have opinions on didlysquat. Poor baby ;_; 

.

**__**

All in the Name of God: Mayweather

A Face for the Name

Some people think God is a confusing topic on Earth. There are Christians, Jews, Muslims, Hindus… so just think of how many different Gods there are in the galaxy as a whole. Even in just a little part.

Most of my friends believed in a God. Kimberly believed in a beautiful woman, who answered all questions and removed all pain. Alex believed in a powerful voice, which shouted and commanded all, and could control the fiercest sea with the smallest whisper. Janxasper Xiotchi believed in a large, green and purple bird that, at the end of the universe, would carry all Ventrocians in its beak to a tropical island with silver sand and all the larvae they could eat. This last bit always depressed him, as he was horribly allergic.

My parents decided, when my oldest brother was born, that they would never tell any of their children what God to call their own. That since in our lifetimes, we would see so many different religions, they would let us make our own decisions about faith. They kept their word.

Neither of them ever told me what God I should pray to at night, or go to for help. And when I was a kid, it was great not to have to choose whose name I yelled when I was scared, or to have to do something I considered 'silly', like Janxasper, who had to spend the first week of every month trying to learn how to fly and pray at the same time to please the Great Avian. I always knew there was something bigger than me- bigger than the universe even!- but I never tried to label it. I never tried to imagine it. 

My father believed in a God- I know because I heard him praying sometimes; I saw him kneeling before he went to bed, or just glancing upwards quickly when something went wrong. Now I almost wish he had told me about the God he knew, the God he saw- because now that he's gone, photographs and memories of him seem meaningless and shallow. I wish he'd painted me a picture of God for me to keep, because that would feel so much realer, so much more like he was still at my side, still here with me every time I need him. Every time I pray, it would seem like he's still alive.

I've never had much of an imagination for anything beyond pranks and flying ships. I can't hear a word and put a picture along with it, so now that I know I believe in God, I'm just trying to find a face for the name.

Comments? Critism? Want to join forces and form the GTAP club- Give Travis a Personality? So much potential… here's to hoping B&B develop him more and give him the attention he deserves! Next up, of course, is Trip. 


	7. Tucker: Gettin' There

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

~*~ Please note that none of these views directly reflect my opinions of God, religion, Truth or the like, and none of this is meant to offend/question/discriminate anyone~*~

Here we go- one more left to write. You might be wondering (actually you probably don't care but let's just _say_ you're wondering) why I haven't done Trip yet, since he is my favorite character and all. Well, that's the answer- he's my favorite character. I relate to him the most (we even have the same nickname) and since I'm currently trying to puzzle together what _I_ believe in, it's rather hard for me to think of what _he_ believes in. But he is my favorite character; there's no way I'm leaving him out. No more putting it off. It's time to write Trip's.

**__**

All in the Name of God: Tucker

Gettin' There

God is something that confuses me. I went to church as a kid. I read the Bible with my folks. I prayed every night. 

'Please, God,' I'd say, 'Keep me safe. Keep Mama and Daddy and Poppop and Grams and Papy safe. Keep Lisa and Mikie and Lizzie safe, and, oh yeah, keep Bruno and Chaser safe too. Help Mikie's leg get better, and I'm real sorry for making him climb that tree. And please, I studied real hard so please let me pass my math test. Amen.'

I prayed every night. Every night, from the time I knew how to the day my Grams died. Then I stopped.

Stupid, some say. Why would you stop praying, right when you need God the most? I told them God didn't listen, and Mama told me to hush up or you'll scare Lizzie.

Lizzie. 

Damn. She's gone. She's gone, my baby sister Lizzie. I'm sorry I put that snake in your dollhouse. I'm sorry I dyed Dolly's hair blue. I'm sorry I never told you just how much I loved you but, see, there's no words for that. 

She always wanted me to pray with her. 'Charlie,' she'd say, 'Charlie pwease?' She didn't understand; she was only seven. But she asked every night, so eventually I just told her I couldn't, okay!?! and she went off crying.

I'm so sorry.

I haven't prayed since March 29, 2132. It's not that I stopped believing in God. I just stopped believing that He really has my back. 

Silly, I guess. I'm not mad about Grams anymore. I see now that she was in pain; I see now it was her time. But damnit, it wasn't Lizzie's!

I stopped being mad when I was 16, maybe. Sometime around there. But I never started praying again. I just couldn't get the knack of it. Something about the assurance I had when I was little- the comfort, the absolute, total belief that God cared and was listening- was gone. 

It _is_ stupid, I guess. I believe there's a God and I always have. I believe there's a Heaven because Lizzie doesn't… I mean, _no_ one deserves to just die. To just stop existing. So why am I so scared to…

Scared. Lord, that's it- I'm scared to pray. _Why_? Maybe… maybe I'm scared that nothing will come of it. That shit will happen anyway. But it can't hurt, can it?

What am I so scared of?

Lord… my Lord…

My Lord… I'm sorry. For everything. Keep me safe. Keep me around a little bit more- I've got so much I need to do. Protect Mom and Dad and Papy. Protect Mike and Lisa and Ethan, and Bruno The Third. Let 'em all know I love 'em, and when this mission's done, I'll be back with 'em as soon as I can.

Help us find these bas- these Xindi. Help me, God, to do what's right and not just kill every one I see. That's not what Lizzie would have wanted.

Lizzie. Lord.

God, let her know I love her. I love her so much and I miss her every second of every hour of every day- every day since she died. It hurts so bad- let her know her brother Charlie misses her somethin' fierce. Let her know that I'll see her again too- it won't be that long.

Tell her I love her. Tell her _I_ told you. Tell her I… I prayed and said so. Tell her… I love her and I'm so lost… and I miss her so much, but…but tell her it's not that bad.

Tell her I'm scared, but I… I still believe in you, Lord. Tell her I'm getting better. Tell her I'm gettin' there. 

What. The. Hell. Was. That!?!? I didn't mean it to be so morbid… nor so, er, pray-like. Mm. Can't say I'm not pleased with how it turned out, it's just not what I expected.

::shakes herself:: anyway, there you have it- God from seven different POV's. Didja like 'em? Which was your favorite? Drop me a review, just hit that little button down there! Peace.


End file.
